Nikki on Meds
by originemMaliacne
Summary: I let Nikki have control of the computer after she had her medicine... This is what happen on NotePad. Rated so for language.
1. Oh Nik

Hmmmmmmmm

Wowza

Boring font

It's like

"I'm boring. Waddup."

What a loser.

Okay

For BTBIB

...haha

BEE

TEE

BEE

IYY

BEE

That's silly

Teehee

SERIOUS TIME NICKOLE

BTBIB

Or IC

I love boths

Bothies

Right

For IC, Emma dies soon

She's gonna be dead

We'll kill her with death

We'll kill her so much she dies

TURNED THE SKY FROM BLUE TO GRAY

And then Birdy's all like,

"I MUST TAKE CHITLINS!"

So she takes the chitlins

And EVERYONE raises 'em

OOH

OOH

After Birdy dyes her hair pink

She and Tony should be, like, GNMJDLJKLGNMDFKVGSDJ,VDJ,XCVZB in some public place

AND KNOW WHAT

GUESS

NO

DON'T GUESS

I'LL TELL YOU

SO

The meanie

REYNOLD

*bleh*

Is there

And he's all like

"I knew you'd never mature."

AND THAT'S HOW ERR'ONE FINDS OUT 'BOUT SARA

-bows humbly-

MTF TIME

*booyah dance*

Forget I ever did that

YES I REMEMBER THE ONCE-LER THANK YOU VERY MUCH

RUN TO HIGHER GROUUUUNNNNDDDDD

GEN SHOULD HAS TO TAKE THESE PILLIES

BECAUSE

THEY

ARE

AWESOME

*flails*

AND THEN

AND THEN

AND THEN

*passes out*

THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS

SHE LIKE FAINTS

NO

I DO THAT

NOT REALLY

JK

JAYKAY

OKAY

BUT SHE SHOULD TAKE THE MEDS

BECAUSE I LUBB DEM MEDS

OR NIKKI WSHOULD

OH

NO

WAIT

MAX SHOULD

B'CUZ THEY ROCK HARD ASS MAN

HARD

FRIGGIN

ASS

YEAH

She goes to the dentist

Who must be Asain

Because mine was Asain

And stuff

And they give her these meds

And she likes, BDHSBVFHMDGZBJDAS

And Gen is all like

"MAX I WILL STRANGLE YOU IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP."

And she's all

"Haha, you're yelling."

And Gen is all

-_-'

And Max is all

:D :D :D

And err'one else is all

OKAY

NOW FOR IC

IC

IT LOOKS LIKE ICK

NOW FOR *ICK*

NO

NO ICK

JUST IC

IRONCLAD

*badumdadum*

OH NO

OHNO

THAT SHOULD BE ONE WORD

I ALREADY DID THAT

NO ONE LEFT

FAAALLLINNNGG

AND SHIT OF THAT SORT

FAAALLIINNNGGGGGGGGG

...

:D

BUT

BUT

BUTBUTBUT

...

WHHHYYYYYYYYY

FACTRY

NOPE

NOT FAC-TORY

JUST FACTRY

FOR OUR BRITISH FRIENDS

OUR SOLVING FOR X FRIENDS

WHO ARE BRITS

VERY MUCH BRIT LIKE

AND THEY SING

A LOT

I THINK

I ONLY KNOW THE ONE SONG BY THEM

DOOO YOUUU REMEMBER THE ONCE-LER

YESH I DOES

This song is on repeat

Because

You put it like so

Like so

I love that saying

LIKE SO

It feels so...

...

...

LIKE SO-Y

Or like so-ish...

...

LIKE SO-ISH-Y

*win*

LA-LA-LA-LA-LUNCCHH!

I'M JUST SAYING

JUST SAYING

JS

ONCIE IS A HIPSTER

HEY

How did the hipster burn his tongue?

...

...

...

HE DRANK HIS COFFEE BEFORE IT WAS COOL

...

...

...

...

!

HAHA

I AM TOO FUNNY

ALL THE CUSTOMERS ARE BUYYINNGG!

YEAH ONCIE

WOOP

I LOVE THIS SONG

*happy dance*

I just thought of aardvarks.

Aardvarks happy dance, apaprently.

*aardvark dance*

I JUST THOUGHT

OH

OH

Aardvark Oncie

These meds rock

I'M JUST DOING WHAT COMES NATURALLY

YEEAAAH

AWWYEA

The animal that doesnt, well the animal doesn't

..

Eh, you know the rest

BUT WHY NOT

WINDS UP AS SOMEONE ELSE'S

LA-LA-LA-LUNCH!

*munchmunchmunchmunch*

WOOP

It's so cold.

I'm like

Captain America

FROZEN

But not for seventy years

Oh, gosh, I HOPE not for seventy years.

I want a Pipsqeak

And a Lorax

And a Oncie

I want seven Oncies

I'd have seven

SEVENIES!

NOT ONCIES

SEVENIES

...geddit?

'Cuz I'd have SEVEN...

And not one...

...

Geddit?...

Yeah, you geddit...

':D

EAT OUR CORPSES

Must enter

Two times

LOVELY DINNERS

BAHAHAHAHAHA

DISASTERS

YEAH

WOOH!

YAWNING!

FOR THE WIN!

Pimpsqueak.

PIMP-Squeak.

Genesis just said PIMPsqueak.

I WANT A PIMPSQUEAK

WOULD THAT BE PIPSQEAK IN A GREEN PIMP SUIT LIKE ONCIE'S?

AWW

CUTE MENTAL IMAGE RIGHT THERE

It's like

UBER big on him.

And cute

^.^

Like Oncie

But not AS cute

Or is it?

Hmm

Contemplation right there

This is how I think

You're all reading my thoughts

You special duckies

You are all duckies

QUACK FOR ME DUCKIES

I SAID QUACK, DID I NOT?

QUACK!

...

ARE YOU QUACKING?

...

I LIKE TO THINK SO!

I tooted

Teehee

It was pretty

And all that junk

AND SIT ON IT

Not on my farts

On our bones

From the other little critters that came along

They made furniture out of our bones

And sat on it.

Now you see where I'm coming from with this.

KAY

DONE

TTYL PEEPS

DUCKIES

HEEHEE

* * *

**Nikki on crack. It's actually medicine. - Genesis Greene **

**PS - TAKE THAT NIK!**


	2. MOIGENESIS on Sugar!

S'up dudes and... and... bros... *staring at a a YouTube tab*

Huh? OH RIGHT!

Okayokayokayokayokay okay

The lips. Are red. *listening to Downtown Girl*

OKAY! IDEAS AND STUFF! WOOOT!

OKAY SO LIKE FOR AVRIL WE'LL DO LIKE A QUICKIES BACK STORY FOR HERS AND STUFF.

i DUNNO BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUTTT ON IF

... HAHA XD IF... INTERNAL FLAMES! XDXDXDXDXD

OKAY! SO FOR LIKE IF PEOPLE LIKE COMES AND STUFF AND LIKE THERES A MYSERTIOUS GUY AND STUFF AND bunnies are evil...

OH!OH!OH!OH!

FOR MTF MEET-THE-FLOCK!

THERES LIKE A THINGIE AND LIKE THIS THINGIE LEADS TO ANOTHER THINGIE AND THEY ALL GO BOOM! HAHA... WAIT NO! Not that... uh...

...

...

...

OKAY BYE!

KILL ALL THE BUNNIES AND EVERYTHING!

I SWEAR THEY JUST KEEP COMING AND COMING AND COMING AND COMINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Nikki: You're jacked up honey

me: XD

noooooo

I had sugar

Nikki: yyyeessshh

me: like this much (_)

Nikki: You need to put this in there XDXD

me: XD

our conversations?

Nikki: Yeshly

me: okays

Nikki: I'll take my meds if ya want XD

me: no

this is for me

no funs for you

Nikki: I kinda have to anyhow

me: nuuu

menie

Nikki: XD

I'll wait for a bit

I'll take 'um just before bed


End file.
